The prior art has provided various devices for sealing different kinds of bags with pressure adhesive tapes or rubber bands. However, and till now, no satisfactory machine or device has been developed to seal ordinary rubber or plastic inflatable balloons. To maintain a balloon in inflated condition the neck must therefore be tied into a knot or tied with string, tape or the like. None of these methods seal air-tightly and must, moreover, be done manually.